Sensei's Getting Married!
by jellinor
Summary: "—and now you three know about it too," finished Namikaze Minato, stopping for a moment to better eye the chuunin trio lined up in front of him, Obito and Kakashi with Rin wedged between them, before breaking out in a sunny grin. "Any questions?" One shot, starring Team Minato.


Author's Note: My first ever attempt at anything Naruto-verse (waah, still unchartered territory! scary!) and set some time prior to the events described in the Kakashi Gaiden chapters of the manga. A silly little thing that just wouldn't leave me alone, so please forgive any and all OCCness and let me know what you think ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_.

* * *

><p><strong>Sensei's Getting Married!<strong>

-#-

"—and now you three know about it too," finished Namikaze Minato, stopping for a moment to better eye the chuunin trio lined up in front of him, Obito and Kakashi with Rin wedged between them, before breaking out in a sunny grin. "Any questions?"

As expected, two hands immediately shot skyward.

"Yes, Rin?"

"Ano, Minato-sensei…" Rin's cheeks were flushed pink with noticeable excitement. (Not unlike Kushina's glow, thought the blonde shinobi fondly. But maybe that was some sort of universal girl-reaction to talk about proposals and weddings in general. Minato, who wasn't a girl, certainly didn't know.) "When is the ceremony? Is it anytime soon?"

"Eh, well—" Minato scratched the back of his head embarrassedly. He would have preferred to keep at least this part of his life tightly under wraps, but he had been blessed (arguably, _stuck_) with an exceptionally bright, resourceful and plain stubborn bunch for his first teaching job, and as team leader, Minato couldn't be prouder, "—if it was just up to me, we would get married straight away. But Kushina has her mind set on a fall wedding, so I guess I'll have to wait until then."

"Ne, did you hear that, Kakashi?" stage-whispered a voice mischievously (and not particularly discreetly) from somewhere behind Rin. "Sounds to me like Kushina-san has sensei totally whipped already!"

Minato almost agreed, but thought better of it (too much information was too much information no matter how you looked at it, even though Kushina _was_ a force of nature alright). Instead, he cleared his throat and gestured at the boy's right arm, which was still raised well above his head.

"Obito?"

"Uh…" The boy at least had the decency to look sheepish before perking up with renewed energy. "Ne, ne sensei! We'll be invited to the wedding party, won't we?"

Minato seriously considered the suggestion for a full second. "No."

"But… But we're your best students ever!" exclaimed Obito, clearly scandalized at the thought of being left off the guest list.

"You're my _only_ students ever," replied Minato with a smile, cheerfully bursting his bubble. "You, Rin and Kakashi are my three little guinea pigs."

"Mou, sensei! Why are you comparing us to rodents? That's mean!"

"Stop it, Obito," murmured Rin sternly. "It's your own fault for trying to invite yourself to sensei's wedding in the first place."

"But Rin-chan, I was trying to get you invited too!"

"Obito, it's _rude_."

Needless to say, the protests died down after that.

Minato shook his head, remembering a time when he had worried about Rin. She was certainly skilled in her own right and a promising medical-nin to boot, but Kakashi was a prodigy in the fullest, truest sense of the word, inside Obito hid an Uchiha, and between them there were enough ability, bloodline limits and yet untapped potential to smother anyone who got too close. But contrary to each and every one of Minato's secret reservations, Rin had fit right in (and that was no mean feat, given Obito's loud mouth and Kakashi's loner tendencies).

So justifiably confident that Team Minato's sole representative of the fairer sex could handle whatever Obito might throw her way, Minato turned his attention to the only one of his kids not to have offered any thoughts whatsoever on the not-so small issue of upcoming nuptials.

"Hey Kakashi."

The boy genius promptly looked up at the mention of his name, looking vaguely confused behind his mask. "…I didn't say anything."

"Yes. I know," replied Minato patiently. Kakashi was his father's son alright (from the unruly silver hair on his head to his affinity for spectacular lightning release techniques), but his interactive skills remained painfully non-existent. "That's why I'm asking."

Kakashi just stared at him blankly.

Undeterred, Minato tried again. "Don't you have any kind words for your old sensei?"

The young shinobi raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Minato-sensei, you're only twenty-four," he pointed out. "That hardly constitutes old."

(Minato smiled inwardly, and even Rin and Obito abandoned their mostly good-natured bickering in favour of being properly attentive at this point.)

"Still, it's all very sudden…" continued the prodigy flatly. And with the excruciating frankness of an eleven-year-old, he added, "Kushina-san. She isn't pregnant, is she?"

Rin's mouth fell open, and even Obito had nothing to say about that. Minato, who felt the weight of their stares (Rin's shy, Obito's fascinated and Kakashi's bored), swallowed once then ground out with some difficulty, "Kakashi, _nobody_ is pregnant. Kushina and I agreed to set the date for this fall. Together."

"So I was wrong then." The youth shrugged, seemingly indifferent to the awkward silence that had settled over Team Minato like a poison cloud. "Congratulations anyway, sensei."

Minato nodded, then assigned them fifty laps around the outskirts of the village and he watched them go with a curious mix of annoyance and dread.

Clearly, he had nothing to prove to three chuunin brats. Clearly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Omake<strong>_

Obito eyed his one remaining teammate suspiciously. Minato-sensei had already taken off for the day, muttering something unintelligible about seating arrangements and cutlery under his breath, and Rin-chan had excused herself early too; but never mind _that_ when there was some definite twitching going on under Kakashi's stupid mask.

He didn't need Hyuuga's totally overrated Byakugan to see that something was _up_, and as any good and loyal teammate should, Obito wanted in.

"Kakashi, what—"

"You can thank me when your card arrives," announced Kakashi smugly, before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Obito blinked twice, then…

"EHHHH?!"


End file.
